House of Masks 009b
11:53:54 PM Josie: She criiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiies all over Aethon. 11:54:05 PM Aethanus Hyperianus: SHOWER OF KISSES. 11:57:27 PM Josie: Sera, miserably: I'm so sorry... 11:58:53 PM Aethanus Hyperianus: "It's alright, love." 11:59:13 PM Aethanus Hyperianus: "Don't worry." Aethon strokes her hair. 12:00:26 AM Josie: Serafina: ... I'll *never* have children. 12:00:45 AM Aethanus Hyperianus: "And *I* don't care." 12:02:32 AM Josie: Serafina: But *I* care. I care that we can't ever be together, don't you care? *I* care. 12:02:59 AM Aethanus Hyperianus: Aethanus Hyperianus swings Serafina around and looks into her eyes. 12:03:03 AM Aethanus Hyperianus: "What do you mean we can't be together?!" 12:03:18 AM Aethanus Hyperianus: "I told you before, and I'll tell you again: you can't push me away. I won't leave you." 12:05:10 AM Josie: Sera: I mean... sex. I mean we can't ever.. do that. 12:05:21 AM Josie: She turns bright red, though she's still pretty blotchy-faced 'cause she's crying. 12:06:24 AM Aethanus Hyperianus: Aethanus Hyperianus is genuinely curious. "W-Why...?" 12:06:54 AM Josie: Sera: Because what if I stole your soul? 12:07:05 AM Aethanus Hyperianus: "You've already done enough to it." 12:07:58 AM Josie: She flinches. 12:08:10 AM Aethanus Hyperianus: Aethanus Hyperianus grabs her hands in his. 12:08:18 AM Aethanus Hyperianus: Aethanus Hyperianus kneels. 12:08:30 AM Aethanus Hyperianus: "I am yours. Every part of me." 12:09:29 AM Josie: Serafina: I don't *want* to take your soul. 12:11:26 AM Aethanus Hyperianus: "It's already yours. What's the worst that could happen?" 12:11:38 AM Aethanus Hyperianus: ((How do succubi work in this universe, by the by?)) 12:12:06 AM Josie: ((Some of 'em can steal your soul by kissing you, others by... well. More of the full monty with those ones.)) 12:12:11 AM Josie: Serafina: You could *die*. 12:12:28 AM Aethanus Hyperianus: ((Like... Lost Girl kind of soul-sucking?)) 12:13:13 AM Josie: ((Dunno, never heard of it.)) 12:13:19 AM Josie: ((But you die afterward either way.)) 12:13:34 AM Aethanus Hyperianus: ((Oooh, that sucks.)) 12:15:46 AM Josie: ((Yep.)) 12:15:55 AM Josie: Serafina: And I'd have *killed* you. 12:16:27 AM Aethanus Hyperianus: "It's alright. We'll make it work." 12:16:41 AM Aethanus Hyperianus: A thought occurs to Aethon. 12:17:29 AM Aethanus Hyperianus: "I'm a paladin..." 12:18:56 AM Josie: Serafina: ... are you going to chop my head off? 12:19:05 AM Aethanus Hyperianus: "No, gods, no." 12:19:08 AM Aethanus Hyperianus: "My point is..." 12:19:22 AM Aethanus Hyperianus: "There's no way for your magic to affect me." 12:20:19 AM Aethanus Hyperianus: "At least, not once I grow stronger." 12:20:40 AM Aethanus Hyperianus: "The souls of the mighty are protected by great Ertelis himself." 12:21:07 AM Josie: Serafina: How? 12:21:34 AM Aethanus Hyperianus: "Divine magic, of course." 12:21:47 AM Aethanus Hyperianus: "Be patient with me. I will become great." 12:22:15 AM Josie: Serafina: Don't be silly, you're already great. 12:22:22 AM Josie: She smiles a little bit, and hugs him. 12:22:25 AM Aethanus Hyperianus: (( http://www.dandwiki.com/wiki/SRD:Succubus This what we're dealing with right now??)) 12:22:49 AM Aethanus Hyperianus: ((Wow, these stats could totally crush me right now.)) 12:23:05 AM Josie: Not precisely, no. 12:27:35 AM Josie: Serafina: ... I just... how long would you wait? 12:27:44 AM Aethanus Hyperianus: "As long as it takes." 12:28:16 AM Josie: Serafina: ... for a *demon*? 12:29:49 AM Aethanus Hyperianus: "For my beloved." 12:31:12 AM Josie: She stares at him. "... do you... do you want to see?" 12:32:26 AM Aethanus Hyperianus: "See what?" 12:32:42 AM Josie: Serafina: ... me. 12:33:02 AM Aethanus Hyperianus: Aethanus Hyperianus hesitates. "...Yes." 12:35:19 AM Josie: She shifts on her feet; and keeps shifting, growing about a foot. A pair of leathery, batlike black wings fold out of her back, her fingernails turn into lethal-looking claws, she grows little fangs and a pair of black horns sweeps backward out of her forehead. Her hair even grows longer, and quite a bit less orderly, though it's the same color. 12:36:01 AM Aethanus Hyperianus: Aethanus Hyperianus fails to stifle a gasp. 12:36:20 AM Aethanus Hyperianus: ((does she generate any... tempting aura?)) 12:36:40 AM Josie: Nope. Mostly she looks the same, actually. 12:36:47 AM Josie: Serafina flinches a little bit. 12:37:13 AM Josie: ((Her figure's a little better, I guess--more hips and more bosom. Junk in the trunk?)) 12:37:28 AM Aethanus Hyperianus: ((Ohhhhhhh yeaaaah.)) 12:37:48 AM Josie: Mostly she's just bigger everywhere. She's *tall*. 12:38:05 AM Aethanus Hyperianus: "I think you're gonna have to be the big spoon from now on." 12:38:46 AM Josie: Serafina: ... thorry. ... oh I *hate* thethe thtupid, thtupid TEETH. 12:39:00 AM Josie: She stomps her foot, and her tail lashes back and forth a bit. 12:39:53 AM Aethanus Hyperianus: Aethanus Hyperianus reaches out with his right hand, gingerly, and strokes her tail. 12:40:10 AM Josie: She snrks. 12:40:22 AM Josie: Serafina: ... that tickleth. Ticklesss. 12:40:52 AM Aethanus Hyperianus: "You've certainly... filled out." 12:43:41 AM Josie: Serafina: Well, yeth, thucc... sssssuccubi are sssort of known for that, aren't they? 12:44:25 AM Josie: Serafina: It'ssss a nuith... bother, becauthe you can't find thingsss that fit. Ssso I ssssstay sssmall. 12:44:44 AM Josie: (It's not a hissing so much as a deliberate, exaggerated s sound.) 12:45:01 AM Aethanus Hyperianus: "Yeah. Uh." Aethon tries to focus on her face. "I can see that, uh... it could be a problem. Yeah.? 12:45:03 AM Aethanus Hyperianus: " 12:45:21 AM Josie: Serafina: You wouldn't *believe* the backacheth. 12:45:32 AM Josie: Serafina: It'ssss *painful.* 12:45:35 AM Aethanus Hyperianus: Aethanus Hyperianus really struggles to not look. 12:45:45 AM Josie: Serafina: And they flop when you run. That hurtssss too. 12:46:07 AM Aethanus Hyperianus: "What's that up there?" Aethon points at the ceiling. 12:46:54 AM Josie: She looks up. 12:47:09 AM Aethanus Hyperianus: Aethanus Hyperianus ogles a bit. 12:47:18 AM Josie: Serafina: ... the ccceiling? 12:47:26 AM Aethanus Hyperianus: "Yeah, I think I saw something crawling up there." 12:47:31 AM Josie: Roll bluff. >.> 12:47:56 AM Aethanus Hyperianus: ((Oh jesus.)) 12:48:15 AM Josie: Serafina peeeeers. "I don't sssee anything now." 12:48:33 AM Aethanus Hyperianus: "Yeah... Uh. . . Keep looking. I'm sure it's there." 12:48:44 AM Josie: Serafina: Are you sure? 12:48:54 AM Aethanus Hyperianus: Aethanus Hyperianus tears his eyes away. 12:49:05 AM Aethanus Hyperianus: "Uh. You know what? Maybe not." 12:49:29 AM Aethanus Hyperianus: "I've gotta say, Sera, you're absolutely breath-taking right now." 12:50:08 AM Josie: Serafina looks at him. "... really? Even with the... clawsss and the tail and the wingsss?" 12:50:28 AM Aethanus Hyperianus: "They're.. a little different. But I like them." 12:51:14 AM Josie: Serafina: Oh. I figured it'd be the bathongath. 12:52:07 AM Aethanus Hyperianus: "The what?" 12:52:47 AM Josie: Serafina: .... bazzzongasss. ... boobsss. 12:53:12 AM Aethanus Hyperianus: Aethanus Hyperianus smiles. It's just a little bit lecherous. 12:53:23 AM Aethanus Hyperianus: "Those too." 12:53:49 AM Josie: Serafina: ... well, I don't like 'em much. Like I sssaid. They're uncomfortable. 12:54:34 AM Aethanus Hyperianus: ((The heck happened to her shirt, by the way?)) 12:54:56 AM Josie: It grew with the rest of her. She's just wearing her ordinary shabby black dress. 12:55:28 AM Aethanus Hyperianus: ((She really needs to invest in some better threads. For a d'Amici, she's not really into haute couture.)) 12:55:50 AM Josie: ((And there is a reason for that.)) 12:56:24 AM Aethanus Hyperianus: "I've gotta ask, Sera, why do you dress... like that?" 12:57:15 AM Josie: Serafina: ... if you thought you'd *kill* anybody you got... involved with, you wouldn't want to be involved with anybody either. Would you? 12:57:39 AM Aethanus Hyperianus: "Oh." 12:58:12 AM Josie: Serafina: I try not to draw attention to mysssself. Bessidess, people usually look at my mother more anyway. 12:58:28 AM Aethanus Hyperianus: Aethanus Hyperianus coughs. 12:58:36 AM Aethanus Hyperianus: "N-No way." 12:59:05 AM Josie: Roll bluff again! 12:59:17 AM Aethanus Hyperianus: ((Flawless)) 1:00:10 AM Josie: Serafina: Really? I think she'ss far prettier than I am. 1:01:44 AM Aethanus Hyperianus: "Nahhhhhhh." 1:01:51 AM Aethanus Hyperianus: Aethanus Hyperianus sweeps his arm around her waist. 1:02:10 AM | Edited 1:02:29 AM Aethanus Hyperianus: "I wouldn't do this with your mother." He sweeps her off her feet with a long kiss. 1:02:47 AM Josie: She kisses him back. ... he gets bitten a little; she doesn't seem very used to the fangs. 1:03:35 AM Aethanus Hyperianus: Aethanus Hyperianus winces and opens his eyes. He then proceeds to trip over her tail, and they fall onto the floor. 1:04:37 AM Josie: He gets squashed by a falling succubus. 1:04:53 AM Josie: Serafina: ... are you okay? 1:05:00 AM Aethanus Hyperianus: ((I'm tired of contrived situations with paladins falling!)) 1:05:15 AM Aethanus Hyperianus: Aethanus Hyperianus mumbles through some squishy mass. "Perfect." 1:06:05 AM Josie: Serafina: Oh, good. 1:06:09 AM Josie: She hugs him tightly. 1:06:50 AM Aethanus Hyperianus: Aethanus Hyperianus enjoys it... for a bit. He starts tapping her back, first lightly, then a little bit firmer. "Can't... breathe..." 1:08:30 AM Josie: Serafina lets go abruptly. 1:08:44 AM Josie: Serafina: Thorry! I mean... sssorry. Oh, the *heck* with it. 1:09:17 AM Josie: She shapeshifts back to her ordinary self. "I just hate those stupid, ridiculous teeth. Why do they need fangs? It doesn't make any *sense*." 1:10:32 AM Aethanus Hyperianus: Aethanus Hyperianus looks a little crestfallen, now that he's not crushed under her... magnificent assets. 1:10:41 AM Aethanus Hyperianus: "Honestly, I think they're cute." 1:11:35 AM Josie: Serafina: They're awful to talk through, though. And I ... did I bite you? 1:11:58 AM Aethanus Hyperianus: Aethanus Hyperianus wipes away a trickle of blood from his lips. 1:12:08 AM Aethanus Hyperianus: "A little. Nothing to worry about." 1:13:06 AM Josie: Serafina: ... I'm so sorry. See what I mean, though? They're ridiculous. 1:13:55 AM Aethanus Hyperianus: Almost to himself. "A worthwhile tradeoff, though..." 1:14:12 AM Josie: Serafina: ... for what? 1:14:36 AM Aethanus Hyperianus: "Uh." 1:14:42 AM Aethanus Hyperianus: "..." 1:15:06 AM Aethanus Hyperianus: He kisses her instead. 1:15:25 AM Josie: She kisses him back, of course. 1:18:24 AM Josie: Serafina: ... you're so... *tolerant.* 1:19:21 AM Aethanus Hyperianus: "A paladin must strive to be tolerant of many things." 1:19:34 AM Aethanus Hyperianus: Aethanus Hyperianus kisses her again. 1:19:39 AM Aethanus Hyperianus: "I'm trying awfully hard not to sound cliche." 1:20:18 AM Josie: Serafina: Well, mama always says cliches are cliches because they are the building blocks of life, and although they might be boring sometimes they do come in handy. 1:21:50 AM Aethanus Hyperianus: "Well, then, the cliche about beautiful succubi isn't too far from the truth, either." 1:22:00 AM Aethanus Hyperianus: Aethanus Hyperianus strokes her chin. 1:22:13 AM Aethanus Hyperianus: "By the way, how are you a succubus?" 1:23:04 AM Josie: Serafina: ... well, it's my family, really. They've been looking for ways to... strengthen the family, mostly through ... breeding experiments. 1:23:56 AM Aethanus Hyperianus: "Your mother, then? What is she?" 1:25:28 AM Josie: Serafina: Mother is mostly elven. There's a little bit of demonic blood in the d'Amici line, though. 1:27:24 AM Josie: Serafina: ... and my father was a succubus. 1:27:45 AM Aethanus Hyperianus: ((Incubus?)) 1:28:03 AM Josie: ((Technically there are only succubi. However, they can be either gender.)) 1:28:11 AM Aethanus Hyperianus: ((ah. 1:28:12 AM Aethanus Hyperianus: )). 1:28:35 AM Aethanus Hyperianus: "Does that have anything to do with this house?" 1:28:47 AM Josie: Serafina: ... I don't think so? 1:29:05 AM Aethanus Hyperianus: ((Wait a minute. I get now why this is a House of Masks.)) 1:29:14 AM Aethanus Hyperianus: ((You clever girl, you.)) 1:29:43 AM Josie: ((Hee.)) 1:31:07 AM Josie: ((We should probably wrap up.)) 1:31:22 AM Aethanus Hyperianus: Aethanus Hyperianus yawns. 1:31:26 AM Aethanus Hyperianus: "More mysteries for another day." 1:31:41 AM Aethanus Hyperianus: "Maybe we should get off this floor and find a better place to rest." 1:32:02 AM Josie: She kisses him on the cheek. "Your room or mine? ... if you want me with you." 1:32:57 AM Aethanus Hyperianus: Aethanus Hyperianus looks around. "We're already in mine." He immediately locks lips with her and goes to town. Category:Logs Category:House of Masks